It's You and Me
by iwritelove01
Summary: High School AU; Derek's the sexy, cocky and rebellious new student whose life changes when he meet Spencer, someone he should definitely stay away from. Please Read and Review


It's You and Me

Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotcher, Ethan, OFC, 2OMCs

Rating: T+

Summary: High School AU; Derek's the sexy, cocky and rebellious new student whose life changes when he meet Spencer, someone he should definitely stay away from.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. This is a work of fiction. No insult intended.

Spencer Reid woke up to the sounds of his personal alarm clock, his momma.

"Spence, baby wake up

Even though Spencer had insisted that the one he bought was fully functional. His papa still woke him up every morning.

"Why do you do this every morning?" a sleepy Spencer asked.

"I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up." Was the reply his mother always gave, as cheesy as it was, it made him feel loved. He knew that his mom felt lonely; there are only shopping trips that can substitute for companionship, and if waking him up in the mornings gave him a purpose he wouldn't take that away from him.

The past two years he could see the tension building in his parent's marriage but neither would consider a divorce so they lived in two separate worlds only interacting when he was involved.

After being together for twenty years and married for 16 things could get a little boring.

Anyone who saw Spencer and his mother together instantly knew they were related, if it wasn't for the age and gender difference they could've been considered twins; on paper she was thirty-six but could have easily passed for someone in their late twenties; sometimes his mother got called his older sister and many of the guys at his high school joked that his mother was a MILF.

Sometimes he felt like it was his fault that his parent's stayed in their loveless marriage. Each had their reasons for staying but in the end it all boils down to neither wanting to lose the power and respect they held as a couple.

He loved his parents but sometimes he just thought that a divorce would be easier.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was livid, he didn't want to move to some hick town down South to live with his Grandmother but life was cruel, cold, heartless bitch. Both his parents had been killed in a car crash two months earlier and now he and his sisters had to move in with their only next of kin, his father's mother Esther Morgan. After the funeral they had loaded all the belongings into an UHaul truck and made the voyage to Mississippi. Derek was a city boy growing up hard and fast in Philadelphia, the only time he saw cows was at the zoo and he was sure he would see more than his fair share with the new living arrangement. What he did look forward to was meeting all the country boys and girls, he was sure his dick would have no problem adjusting. He found city teen to be too high maintenance, but as he friends back home joke, he had a knack for going after high maintenance asses and pussies.<p>

"I bet the favorite hangout spot is the Wal-Mart." Derek jokes while his sisters laughed.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Derek was surprised to see a decent sized house, he didn't really know what to expect. They would have a couple of weeks to roam around before school started but Derek planned on staying inside most of that time, to fully come to the realization that his parents where dead and that this was his new life now.

In a few weeks, he'll start high school again, which pissed Derek off even more because at his old high school he was the big man on campus, the football and basketball star and an all-round player with the ladies and fellas. Everyone loved Derek Morgan and now he would have to start all over in someone else's territory, luckily the two things he didn't lack was talent and confidence. It was only a matter of time before he had these small town hicks eating out of his palm.

The day before school started, Esther decided to bring her grandchildren together, there were some things they need to know, things she wasn't sure they could handle especially Derek she could see a rebellious streak in the boy and down here in Mississippi that could get him in some serious trouble.

"I just wanted to tell you guys, that folks around here aren't what you're used to in Philadelphia. I just want y'all to be careful and safe. Some folks around here can get away with murder." Esther warned her grandchildren but she really didn't expect much trouble from the girls.

Looking around, Derek began to notice just how segregated the school was, the few kid of minority backgrounds stuck together, one of the few times he saw integration was with the sports team but even that wasn't the greatest.

Just as he had expected he had his new classmates eating out of his hand, most of them had never been out of state before so they were interested to learn more about the new kid from the city. By the end of the day, he had already had offers from a few that wanted to get the Derek Morgan experience and he wasn't one to deny the folks what they wanted.

Midway through a sloppy blowjob from a freshman named Ethan in the boy's bathroom, Derek's eyes locked on a slender beauty in a cheerleading outfit. He had seen cheerleaders before, hell, he had been in all the cheerleaders at his old school but there was something special about the way this boy carried himself that set him apart from the rest. As quickly as he entered he disappeared after catching on to what exactly was happening between Ethan and the new kid. After that encounter with the mysterious cheerleader Derek could no longer focus on what ministrations Ethan was performing on him, not that it was good anyways, poor kid, he was probably the best the town had to offer. Derek had to know the name of the cheerleader and he was determined to make him his.

Derek saw the perfect opportunity when he saw the cheerleader standing at the locker two away from his.

"So, let me guess, you're a cheerleader?" Derek said sexily as he walked up to the porcelain beauty he had been eyeing.

"Aren't you smart? I'm guessing the outfit gave me away?" Spencer sarcastically replied.

"Pretty much. I'm Derek by the way."

"Spencer."

"I like that. What a beautiful name, for a beautiful person."

Spencer couldn't help but blush at that comment. _Keep it together, Spence, you have a boyfriend_.

"Thanks, but I have a boyfriend."

"I'm gonna bet that he's the school's football star. Wow, a guy can't give a compliment without you thinking they have ulterior motives."

Now Spencer was embarrassed, what made him think a guy like Derek would be interested in him?

"I'm so s-sorry, of c-course y-you c-can." Spencer stuttered. _God, mama would be so ashamed. Spencer Reid, stuttering is not attractive, she would probably say_. As much as he came off confident, he wasn't, he considered himself a nerd. His confidence was an act.

When Spencer turned ten during on their infamous mother and son time tradition his mother had told him that guys don't like smart boys or girls so he had to dumb himself down. If it worked for his mama who married the richest and most powerful man in the state of Vegas, he figured it was a fool-proof plan. From then on even though he took college level classes, Spencer pretended to be just another dumb cheerleader.

"What sport do you play?" Spencer asked eyeing the muscular physique of said Derek Morgan. He knew that a body like that only came from intense workouts and around here; everyone played a sport and football especially was the biggest sport.

"Well sweetheart, I play football and I'm about to be the new quarterback."

"I not sure about that, Aaron pretty much has the starting position until he graduates next year."

"See, pretty boy, your boyfriend Aaron has nothing on me, and you just wait and see." Derek cockily spoke while walking away

Lunch rolled around quickly, especially because Derek could not focus in his classes, he mind constantly running to the brief conversation he had with Spencer. From what he could tell, Spencer seemed to have a bit of an attitude, but that made his appeal sweet and a little attitude was good, it made shit last longer.

"So what do you guys know about Spencer, I don't know his last name but I know he's a cheerleader?"

"I know you have no shot with him." Tyrone was of the boys in Derek's math class spoke.

"Reid, shit man, he's the Governor's kid." Darren, other of Derek's math buddy spoke.

"You wouldn't have a chance anyways, even if he wasn't husbanded up with Aaron, you're the wrong color Derek." Tyrone added

"What the hell are you doing Derek?, you bests stay away from Spencer, his family is no joke around these parts and Aaron wants to murder anyone that looks at Spencer too long." Tyrone continues

"He'll probably get away with it too." Darren stated

"Bullshit, stuff like that doesn't happen anymore. I was just in the bathroom with Ethan." Derek argued

"Fuck, Derek, everybody's been with Ethan and I don't think Ethan's family gives a fuck what he does, but Spencer's sure enough does. I've heard from some guys on the football team that Aaron hasn't even gotten laid yet and they've been together for two years now.

* * *

><p>After their initial contact, Derek found ways to still talk to Spencer, football tryouts had come and gone and now he was reeling from the high of being the school's new star quarterback and if Spencer was really honest with himself he would admit that he felt a strong attraction to Derek but they could never be together even if they wanted so he continued dating Aaron, even as he continued to push Spencer to have sex with him. Spencer just didn't feel secure and comfortable around Aaron to give himself up to him plus Aaron was constantly cheating but his father loved him so Aaron could do no wrong.<p>

Aaron Hotchner was pissed off, who did Derek Morgan think he was? coming into his school taking his sport and now taking his boyfriend. Spencer may be a spoiled bitch sometimes but he was his spoiled bitch and he would be damned if the two years he spent with Spencer went to waste without so much of a blow job from the prude bitch queen. If he couldn't have Spencer, Derek sure in hell wasn't going to have him either.

Later that night as Spencer lay on Aaron's bed kissing the older boy whose hand resting on his belt loop, Spencer had had enough, in the past few weeks Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Derek and now that Aaron wasn't the football star anymore, he really had nothing going for him.

"Aaron, stop it, I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Why the fuck not? Don't give me that' wedding day bullshit either, I know and the whole fucking school knows how much you love bending over for that black ape Morgan. I bet you let him fuck you that first day. You think I didn't see you, you little whore; I saw how much you were throwing yourself at him. You are a disgrace to your family. How would your precious daddy feel knowing his son has jungle fever." With his anger induced speech Aaron slapped Spencer. Spencer could feel sting of the impact as he packed up his things and ran out of the Hotchner household crying not even stopping to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner.

Spencer didn't want to go home; he was still upset and crying over what had happened at Aaron's house. He sat in his car and cried he hasn't really crying over his break up with Aaron but because of the realization that he and Derek could never be together not if they lived in this town. His sobs were so loud that he couldn't hear the heavy tapping on his door, when he opened it he found no other than Derek Morgan himself. He hadn't even realized that he was in the school parking lot but he had remembered Derek telling him that he stayed late for extra practice every day.

"Hey." Spencer choked out trying to take what little control he had over the situation.

"Hey, yourself, I thought I recognized your car."

"How hard could that be, there's only two cars in the parking lot." Spencer was determined to not let Derek see him cry.

Derek had to laugh at how hard Spencer was trying to pretend to be alright when he clearly wasn't but that's what he liked about Spencer, his different layers.

"I want to tell you something and this might not be the best time, but I want you to promise that you'll listen to the whole thing."

"I promise."

"You, Spencer Reid are the sexiest, most sarcastic, smartest person, and overall the greatest person I know in this school and if some asshole who's so caught up on his ego to see that then that's on him and you deserve so much better. I know I can love you that way you deserve to be loved, but this fucked up town thinks we can't be together. I really like you Spencer and it might sound corny but I love all that about you and I wouldn't change anything about you, and I would wait however long it takes for you to realize that you might even have the slightest bit of interest in me." Derek spoke pouring his heart out to the one person he truly loved.

Instead of answering, Spencer kissed Derek giving the older boy his answer with how passionate and lust filled the kiss was. For the two years he dated Aaron, Spencer had never felt anything like how he felt love for Derek and in that moment he knew he had made the right decision not to sleep with Aaron.

"I want you to take me." Spencer whispered hotly in Derek's ear.

"No, Pretty boy, not yet."

"I'm ready, I want you inside me. Don't you want me, I thought you wanted me." Spencer began to sob again, this time not worrying about having his tough exterior.

"Spencer, I don't want your first time to be in the back of your car, you deserve so much more than that, and you deserve everything fucking perfect in the world."

Just as Derek promised, the first time he and Spencer had sex was magical. They continued dating for six months in secret. There were rumors going around school about Aaron's and Spencer's breakup and consequently, Spencer's and Derek's rumored relationship but no one had proof.

Aaron Hotchner needed a plan, he was sick of the rumors going around school, he was sick of how he got teased about an ape taking everything away from him and he was sick of coming in second to Derek Morgan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reid." Aaron greeted as he entered the Reid's estate.

"Sorry to bother you sir but I thought you should know that Spencer been hanging around bad company lately. I don't know what's going on but he broke up with me yesterday and I think this kid, Derek had something to do with it. He's bad news sir, he's one of those kinds." Aaron handed over the manila folder of all the evidence he had collected against Derek Morgan.

"Thank you Aaron, I'll make sure I put a stop to this immediately, and you know how Spencer gets sometimes, I'm sure he'll come back to him senses." Opening the folder and quickly closing it as he saw his son walking hand in hand out of a hotel house with the black teenager.

"I'm just worried about him that all, I've got some file on Derek and there not good sir, I think he might be taking advantage of Spencer like he did to some boy in his old school."

Spencer arrived home that night, to his angry father waiting for him.

"Where have you been Spencer?" William Reid asked his son

"I was with a friend, daddy." Spencer said reaching towards his father to give him a hug.

"Don't fucking touch me, knowing damn well that boy has been touching you too."

"I don't want you around that boy, ya hear, Spencer. His kind is nothing but trouble. What would our friends think if they knew you were out fornicating with someone like Derek?"

"We wouldn't want that, now would we, I guess you would have no stuck up old hags and pervs to vote for you now would you daddy?"

"Derek's very dangerous, I had people check up on him and he has a past in Philadelphia, he's not good to be around."

"Oh, how hypocritical of you, daddy, he's good enough to win you championships but not good enough when I love him."

"You're gonna be real mad but he fucked me already and you know what I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Spencer, a gentleman does use language like that." His mother scolded

"He's not a gentleman anymore, just a whore for some scumbag to bang."

"Is that all you're hung up on that I said a cuss word, well fuck fuck, fuckky, bitch, shit, dick, dick, I like that word and Derek has a big one and you should hear me scream when he's inside me. You can only dream about what I get on a weekly basis."

"Spencer, you'll never find a decent husband in this town if people found out about this. This can be fixed Spencer, just let us fix it."

"There's nothing to fix, I had sex with my boyfriend, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal if it was Aaron now would it? Well fuck you both to hell and fuck Aaron too because he was the real scumbag. I'm going to sleep." Spencer screamed.

Derek arrived home from his night with Spencer to find his grandma awake in the kitchen

"Grandma, you alright, why aren't you asleep?"

"Derek, what's this I'm hearing about you and the governor's son. Derek I want you to stay from that child. Them folks ain't no good. They aint no good." Esther Morgan warned her eldest grandchild

"You never liked the fact that my dad married a white woman, did you grandma?"

"Who do you think you're talking to boy? You didn't live through my period, you didn't see what them folks did to us 'specially them Reid folk, Derek, lord they were the worse."

"Why'd he have to go and fall in love with the Governor's son?"

The rumor the next at school was that Derek would be arrested for statutory rape, seeing that Derek was now eighteen and Spencer was still seventeen. The rumor, it turned out had some truth to it and was started be no other then Aaron Hotchner himself.

Later that night, news broke that a warrant for the arrest of Derek Morgan had been issued. The two lovers had been hatching a plan to run away together and tonight was the perfect opportunity. They had already stashed away clothes and some other necessities in Spencer's car and new identities were in order, the plan was to go to Hawaii, get married and grow old together.

"Spencer, I want to be with you and I don't care if you don't care. I love you so much."

"I don't care; I just want to be with you too. I love you too enough to forget about my family."

The two met in a passionate embrace as Derek's tongue sought entrance into his lover's mouth.

That night, the two teenaged lovers escape the confines of small town Mississippi with only their love and Spencer's secret two weeks ago Spencer had learned that he was pregnant, he didn't know how to take the news of the pregnancy and that was one of the reasons he wanted to run away with Derek, if they would've stayed in Mississippi, Derek would've been sent to jail and Spencer would've been left to care for a baby by himself. He hadn't told Derek yet because he was afraid of how the older teen would react.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after they arrived in Hawaii, Spencer finally confessed, he kept getting sick and Derek was beginning to get suspicious.<p>

"Spencer, baby, I would like to make you my husband, the only one that I'll love till I die, would you gave me the honor the world knowing that you're Spencer Morgan."

"I don't want you to marry me because of a baby, my parents did that and look how it turned out."

"Listen to me, pregnant or not, you would still have my ring on your finger and I would've still asked you to be my husband, so could you just say yes already my knees killing me."

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet and very imitate, the two lovers said their vows in front each other and their witness. Spencer had always dreamed of a big wedding but circumstances would not allow that, but he was happy none the less to be called Spencer Morgan and to be married to a man he loved with all his heart and to share a family with him was just the icing on an already delicious cake.

* * *

><p>"This has to work, Derek, I have no one else, I lost everything for you."<p>

This was an argument, they had had many times before but Spencer's insecurities about Derek not loving him as much as he loved Derek but also about being left alone and abandoned by the one person he had left in the world especially now that he had Brendon and now he was pregnant with their second child, a child, whom they hope to name Emily Rose.

"I know that Spence, but you can't keep rubbing that in my face every time we have a fight.

"When I married you, I knew it would be forever, I want the marriage my parent's had before they died."

"This is it for me, you and our children are it for me and I want to have the marriage your parent's had too, I don't want what my parent's had, they didn't love each other and I don't want us to end up in a loveless marriage."

"I can't promise you rainbows and sunshine everyday but I promise that I will love you with my whole heart till I die and that we will never be like your parents Spencer. I love you too much keep you with me unhappily."

"I love you so much Derek."

"I love you too pretty boy."

**AN: Please Read and Review**


End file.
